


it's okay

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: О встречах, чувствах и признаниях.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny & Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 8





	it's okay

  
Кун знал, что у этого будут последствия.

Он нашел Тэна по объявлению еще в начале учёбы в университете, ему не хотелось жить в общежитии, а снимать квартиру одному ему было не по карману.

Тэн был опрятным, никого не приводил, и Куну нравилось проводить с ним иногда свободное время за просмотром фильмов.

Тэн стал ему хорошим другом, поэтому и после окончания университета Кун не спешил избавиться от него. Теперь они оба работали, оба не имели много лишнего времени, но только Кун работал на радио и не имел привычки заводить знакомства за его пределами, а Тэн верил в чудо социализации.

Иногда Тэн пытался утащить его с собой.

— Признайся, — начинал Тэн, подходя к сидящему в гостиной Куну со спины, — когда ты в последний раз развлекался? Корпоративы не считаются.

Кун никогда не находил, что ему ответить, потому что, вообще-то, наверное, начиная с первого курса, когда его увело толпой общего возбуждения перед новой жизнью, ни разу. Тэн понимал это без слов, но и не давил, затем отпуская Куна.

Не в этот раз.

Хватка Тэна на плечах Куна усиливается, пока тот разминает ему их. Это приятно, пусть и немного болезненно. Но Куна больше интересует другое:

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел именно сегодня?

Пальцы Тэна останавливаются, и Кун уже хочет обернуться, но Тэн ему не дает, наваливается сверху, помещая подбородок ему на голову и обнимая.

— Понимаешь, — заговаривает Тэн. — Я беспокоюсь за твою личную жизнь. Вот пойдешь со мной, встретишь кого-нибудь, может, захочешь большего, — он делает паузу, — захочешь привести его домой, а дома я, и я буду достаточно хорошим другом, чтобы оставить вас одних. А ты, может быть, потом когда-нибудь оставишь квартиру мне.

— Если ты хотел привести кого-то на ночь, мог бы просто сказать, — хмыкает Кун. — Я бы остался на работе или у Тэиля.

Тэн мычит.

— Но я все еще беспокоюсь за тебя, — бубнит, Кун может представить, как тот дует губы. — Это не очень полезно для твоего здоровья.

Он замолкает, ожидая вердикт.

— Хорошо, — все же отвечает Кун и чувствует, как Тэн давит руками ему на плечи, когда подпрыгивает.

Тэн показательно целует его в затылок и наконец отпускает.

— Отлично, я скажу, когда можешь собираться.

*

Клуб, в который его привел Тэн и в котором Тэн сам часто пропадал, был неплохим.

Он имел те же основные характеристики баров, которые Кун себе представлял: полумрак, громкую музыку, танцующих людей и воздух, пропитанный алкоголем настолько, что Кун мог захмелеть, просто подышав им несколько минут.

Тэн говорит, что заказал им столик, чтобы иметь, где перевести дух. Кун думает, что ему это необходимо уже сейчас.

Все же, Кун думает, оглядывая зал с дивана, здесь неплохо. И он никого здесь не знает, может позволить себе расслабиться без лишних мыслей.

Тэн убегает за напитками и «поздороваться», Кун провожает его взглядом, прежде чем переключиться на танцующих.

Кун не профессионал, в отличие от того же Тэна, работающего хореографом в какой-то студии, на танцпол его не тянуло. Там, конечно, было несколько человек, явно не имевших представления о том, что они делали, но их было меньшинство, и Кун позориться не хотел.

Гораздо приятней смотреть на тех, кто танцевать умел. Тот же парень, что немного возвышается над остальными. Он умеет владеть своим телом, его движения не резкие и не ломанные и будто пылают, хищные, изящные, будто змеиные. Он позволяет стоящему позади него прижиматься, не оставляя между ними пространство, позволяет водить рукой по телу. Взгляд Куна невольно следует за движением ладони, и он тут же жалеет, потому что ладонь останавливается на промежности, и Кун чувствует, что стал свидетелем чего-то, что видеть ему не положено.

Он тут же отводит взгляд, краснея, и почти подпрыгивает, когда Тэн громко — даже учитывая играющую на фоне музыку — ставит бокалы на их столик.

— Выбрал на свой вкус, — комментирует Тэн и поднимает взгляд на Куна, тут же становясь серьезней: — Все в порядке? Ты красный.

Кун неопределенно ведет головой и прокашливается.

— Да, тут просто немного жарко, — Тэн понимающе кивает.

— Выпей, — он подталкивает один из бокалов, — со льдом.

— Спасибо, — Кун делает глоток и сам поражается своей твёрдости. Уже пару лет он не пил ничего крепче пива.

В горле жжёт, но Тэн прав, это помогает.

— Нашел всех, кого хотел? — спрашивает Кун, наконец собравший себя.

Тэн отвечает не сразу.

— Не совсем, — говорит он и оглядывается. — Может, он уже ушел, конечно, но… — Тэн замолкает, когда ему на плечо опускается рука.

Кун узнает парня по одежде. В конце концов, на эту черную рубашку он смотрел в течение нескольких минут.

Тэн расслабляется, когда видит пришедшего. Он широко улыбается и двигается в сторону на своей части дивана, давая тому место сесть.

— Кун, знакомься, — зовет его Тэн, — это Джонни. Джонни, знакомься, это Кун, мы снимаем квартиру вместе.

Кун с усилием заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза и вовремя, потому что Джонни в этот момент протягивает ему руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, — произносит Джонни, и Кун повторяет следом. — Тэн постоянно жаловался, что не может вытащить своего упертого соседа в большой мир.

Тэн возмущенно бьет Джонни в плечо, а Кун нервно смеется.

Под чужим взглядом он чувствует себя открытой книгой. Что Джонни знает все его мысли, знает, чем Кун занимался несколько минут назад.

Джонни смотрит с прищуром, будто ждет, что Кун в любой момент совершит ошибку, улыбается он так же хищно, только уголками губ, но у Куна занимает немало усилий не смотреть на них — у Джонни губы пухлые и в красной помаде, красивые. Джонни сам по себе красивый, всем собой.

Вряд ли Тэн имел это в виду, приглашая Куна найти себе кого-нибудь.

Кун сглатывает и старается улыбнуться в ответ.

— А ты работаешь с Тэном, да? — и, замечая замешательство, поясняет: — Ты хорошо танцуешь.

Джонни улыбается и прикусывает губу, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Кун сам себе роет могилу и мысленно благодарит Тэна, когда тот заговаривает и отвлекает внимание на себя.

Джонни оставляет их еще через десять минут.

Кун наконец-то может спокойно дышать. Джонни хороший, просто его слишком много для нового знакомства.

Кун держит градус и стойко выдерживает утягивающего его на танцпол Тэна.

Вообще, может, Тэн был прав, говоря, что Куну нужно иногда менять обстановку и пить вне их четырех стен и что-то крепче фруктового пива.

Даже когда он сидит за столиком один, он чувствует себя свободнее. Еще он думает о похмелье на утро и в мыслях радуется, что впереди два дня выходных.

Кун моет руки в туалете клуба, когда его его спокойный вечер буквально сметает порывом. Кун вздрагивает, когда дверь, открываясь, с громким стуком бьется о стену. Он даже не понимает, что происходит, пока не поднимает взгляд на зеркало и не видит через него одного парня, прижимающего другого к стене. Первого, кажется, совсем не заботит присутствие постороннего или тот и вовсе никого не заметил.

А Джонни это все веселит.

Он ловит взгляд Куна и словно наслаждается чужим вниманием. Не отрывая глаз, он вскидывает голову, давая больший доступ к коже, позволяя своему партнеру кусать и засасывать ее. Руки Джонни на спине парня, почти на талии, вжимают его в себя.

Кун не может пошевелиться, будто загипнотизированный. Джонни отводит ногу, позволяя парню прижаться плотнее. Он не сводит свой затуманенный взгляд с Куна, приоткрывает рот и подмигивает.

Джонни закидывает ногу, вжимая ею партнера в себя, и громко стонет.

Кун выбегает из туалета в ту же секунду, давно надо было.

Когда он возвращается в зал, Тэна за столиком еще нет. Кун думает, ему нужно больше алкоголя.

**

Кун просыпается ближе к полудню, но едва ли чувствует себя выспавшимся.

Он продолжает лежать в кровати еще некоторое время, привыкая к звону в голове, но ощущение дохлого скунса во рту все же заставляет его подняться и направиться в в ванную.

Он подвисает, уставившись на текущую воду, прежде чем вспомнить, зачем он достал зубную щетку. Еще думает, душ принять ему тоже следует.

Оказавшись под горячими струями Кун чувствует, как к нему возвращается жизнь. Он прислоняется к плитке и прикрывает глаза. Заснуть не заснет, но расслабиться это помогает.

Кун отпихивает совесть на край сознания, прежде чем скользнуть рукой ниже по животу.

Не то чтобы они могли пересечься когда-нибудь еще в будущем. Кун вспоминает губы Джонни, его взгляд и стоны.

Куну не стыдно.

Когда он заканчивает, ему уже значительно лучше, чем когда он только проснулся.

Окончательно он просыпается, когда на кухне его встречает тарелка с яичницей. И Тэн с хлопьями.

Тэн помятым не выглядит, скорее бодрым. Он проглатывает очередную ложку, прежде чем нарушить молчание:

— Тебе надо чаще выпивать, а то совсем разучился.

Кун почти стонет, когда чувствует, как тает белок на языке.

— Вряд ли я соглашусь на твои предложения в ближайшие полгода, — качает головой Кун. — Вечер был слишком насыщенным.

Тэн смотрит на него с сомнением.

— Вообще-то, — тянет он, — было несколько людей, с которыми я хотел тебя познакомить, но ты был уже в другом измерении.

— Вообще-то, — повторяет за ним Кун, — это ты тот, кого мне пришлось тащить на себе.

Тэн закатывает глаза.

— Ну, по крайней мере я успел познакомить тебя с Джонни, жаль вам не удалось обменяться номерами, — Тэн ставит локоть на стол и подпирает рукой подбородок. — Был бы у тебя плюс один номер в контактах, помимо меня, Тэиля, Сыльги и мамы.

— Всегда успеется, — хмыкает Кун и тут же жалеет о своих словах, видя, как ухмыляется Тэн.

— Между прочим, ты угадал, хотя я тебе никогда не говорил об этом, — задумчиво продолжает Тэн. — Джонни тоже работает в студии, только он не хореограф, бухгалтер.

— Бухгалтер, — повторяет Кун.

Тэн кивает и встает со своего места, чтобы убрать тарелку в раковину.

— Да, — еще раз подтверждает он. — А что? Сомневаешься в его профессиональных навыках?

Кун качает головой.

— Вовсе нет, — говорит. — Просто… у него интересные методы времяпровождения.

Тэн недоверчиво мычит, но ответ принимает.

— Просто кто-то умеет отдыхать, а кто-то ты.

**

На следующие выходные Тэн его никуда не зовет и сам не предупреждает, что поздно придет.

Кун не спрашивает, не желая давать Тэну повод издеваться над ним.

Просто, когда Кун возвращается домой почти под полночь, Тэн дома не один.

Кун замирает в прихожей, когда замечает еще одну пару обуви. Он не успевает придумать что-либо, когда Тэн зовет его скорее присоединиться к ним.

Они — это сам Тэн и Джонни, которому Тэн предложил провести вечер в компании.

На секунду Кун задумывается о том, что Джонни и есть тот, кого Тэн хотел приводить на ночь, но быстро вспоминает, что это другой хореограф из их студии и это девушка. И все равно Тэн никогда не приводил друзей к ним домой.

— Ты же помнишь Джонни? — спрашивает Тэн, как только Кун входит в гостиную.

Кун помнит, вспоминает периодически.

— Да, — обрывисто кивает он и немного неловко машет их гостю рукой. Джонни сидит довольно далеко от него, и Куну неловко подходить к нему только ради рукопожатия. — Привет.

— Привет, — улыбается ему Джонни и стреляет глазами в Тэна.

Тот прокашливается, понимая, что ему придется быть сегодняшним ведущим, и продолжает:

— На кухне твой ужин, — говорит он Куну. — Можешь поесть и вернуться к нам, как раз фильм кончится.

План отличный, Кун ему следует, вздыхая с облегчением, когда он оказывается на расстоянии от них.

Он не планировал встречаться с Джонни еще раз; не так скоро, по крайней мере.

С другой стороны, Джонни в гостиной выглядит не так, как Джонни в клубе. На нем не лощеная черная рубашка, а всего лишь футболка с бордовым кардиганом поверх нее. И губы у него не опасно-алые, но все равно такие пухлые и красивые. И глаза, пусть не подведены, но все равно гипнотизируют.

Кун ругается про себя.

Это все потому что Тэн прав, а вещи никогда не идут нормально, когда Тэн прав.

Кун присоединяется к ним почти через час, но фильм только начался, и Кун не успел пропустить и половины завязки.

Ему почти удается игнорировать присутствие Джонни и не смотреть в его сторону. Несколько раз он ловит себя на том, что кидает взгляды на смеющегося парня. У него красивый смех.

Фильм довольно простой, чему Кун безгранично рад. Если бы в фильме были взрывы и прочие шумы, его бедный мозг звукорежиссёра не выдержал бы. Он даже успевает задремать, Тэну приходится будить его, когда фильм заканчивается. В первую секунду он видит перед собой только Тэна, затем замечает стоящего за его спиной Джонни.

— Мне не стоило будить тебя? — извиняющимся тоном спрашивает Тэн. Кун качает головой.

— Нет, все в порядке, спасибо, — он прочесывает пятерней волосы. — Я бы не был благодарен себе утром, если бы заснул так.

Тэн улыбается и оглядывается на Джонни.

— Тогда я провожу Джонни до подъезда, — говорит он. — Можешь не ждать меня.

Кун слабо кивает, все еще чувствуя себя немного вялым.

— Добрых снов, — говорит ему Джонни. Кун должен попрощаться в ответ, но он только беспомощно смотрит на него. Джонни на это только легко смеется и машет, прежде чем пройти в прихожую.

Кун ждет, пока за ними захлопнется дверь, прежде чем упасть лицом в подушку.

Может, он и пережил этот вечер, но проблем от этого меньше не стало. _Такой_ Джонни ему нравится не меньше.

***

Кун не может спрашивать совет у Тэна.

Во-первых, он не уверен, что тот не расскажет об этом Джонни.  
Во-вторых, он не хочет давать ему повод издеваться над ним.

И, если подумать, у него не так много вариантов, у кого он может спросить.

Поэтому неудивительно, что он делает это на работе, когда в студии одновременно и Сыльги, и Тэиль, сменяющий ее на посту ведущего.

Сыльги и Тэиль обмениваются взглядами, прежде чем оба садятся за стол и просят Куна повторить вопрос.

Кун набирает в легкие побольше воздуха.

— Должен ли я переживать о том, что схожу с ума по парню, просто потому что считаю его горячим, хотя встречал его всего два раза?

— Ну, — начинает Сыльги, — вроде в этом и есть весь смысл?

Тэиль кивает, соглашаясь.

— Ты всегда можешь попробовать начать с ним что-то или избегать его, если тебя это так напрягает, — добавляет он.

— Это не так просто, — ведет плечом Кун. — У нас есть общие друзья.

Сыльги широко раскрывает глаза.

— Это кто-то, кого мы знаем?

Кун тушуется.

— Нет, у меня есть друзья и помимо вас.

— Тц, — Сыльги закатывает глаза. — Значит, это друг Тэна.

Кун хочет возразить, но решает оставить тему.

— В любом случае, — продолжает он, — не будет это странным, если он мне нравится, только потому что я нахожу его горячим?

— Кун, — зовет его Тэиль, — поверь мне, это явно не проблема.

Сыльги говорит ему не забивать голову, но Кун все равно не может перестать думать об этом.

Только мысли об этом заставляют его покрываться мурашками.

Кун слышит, как собирается Тэн в соседней комнате, и, может, он потерял рассудок, но просит подождать его, чтобы они пошли вдвоем. Он просто посмотрит со стороны, чтобы убедиться.

Просто посмотреть не получается.

Тэн все же знакомит его с остальными друзьями, но все они не такие, как Джонни. А самого Джонни Кун разглядеть в толпе не может.

Глупо было со стороны Куна предполагать, что тот точно будет здесь.

Кун почти объявляет вечер испорченным, когда чувствует чужое дыхание слишком близко к себе.

У Джонни уже глаза блестят от алкоголя и находится к нему он явно ближе положенного, но не похоже, чтобы его это как-то заботило. Когда Джонни подсаживается к нему, они почти на одном уровне. Кун думает, что весь рост у того в ногах, но мысли об этом не улучшают ситуацию.

Должно быть, Джонни уже достаточно пьян, чтобы не различать границ, потому что опускает руку Куну на бедро — ему так проще удерживать равновесие, а Кун на секунду забывает, как дышать.

— Нравится? — спрашивает Джонни; Кун не сразу понимает, о чем тот, поэтому второй рукой Джонни заправляет волосы за ухо, выставляя напоказ большие серьги, немного оттягивающие мочки вниз.

— Нравится, — сглатывает Кун, заставляя Джонни улыбнуться.

— Мне тоже, — говорит он, и Кун не хочет думать о том, почему тот немного сжимает пальцы на его бедре.

Если он скользнет ладонью чуть выше, то Кун не знает, чего ожидать. От себя, от Джонни, от чего угодно в этом мире.

Часть его очень хочет узнать.

Джонни отвлекают. Это какой-то парень, Кун не уверен, но не думает, что это тот же, кого он видел до этого. Парень склоняется к Джонни, чтобы поцеловать, и Куну приходится прикрыть лицо. Не потому что ему неприятно это видеть, а потому что он не может сдержать выражение лица, когда Джонни давит ему на член сквозь джинсы.

Кун кидает на него взгляд, но Джонни уже встает, чтобы пойти за парнем. Поднявшись, он оглядывается на Куна, смотрит, как тогда:

— А ты не пойдешь? Мне нравится, когда ты смотришь.

Кун чувствует себя мышью, попавшей в ловушку.

Джонни уходит, будто ничего и не было, оставляя Куна разбираться со всем в одиночестве.

***

Тэн просит Куна привезти запасной комплект одежды.

У Куна выходной, и он, конечно, предпочел бы провести его отсыпая поздние эфиры, но в помощи не отказывает.

Студия, в которой работает Тэн, находится на десятом этаже небоскреба. Кун бывал там всего пару раз, и даже тогда не поднимался выше третьего этажа, исследуя магазины. Ему нужно будет маякнуть Тэну, чтобы тот вышел к нему, когда он окажется на нужном этаже.

Уже когда Кун заходит в лифт, собираясь нажать на кнопку, он слышит позади себя крик, а затем в лифт кто-то влетает.

Кун не сразу понимает, что это Джонни. Он немного возвышается над Куном и тоже не сразу узнает стоящего перед ним. Изначально у него нечитаемое лицо, и лишь затем его губы трогает улыбка. Джонни здоровается первым и встает прямо, лицом к дверям.

Кун проходится по нему взглядом снизу вверх, отмечает черные брюки, знакомый кардиган. В одной руке Джонни держит папку, во второй — стаканчик кофе. Кун пытается определить вид по запаху, но все что получает — кофе очень вкусный.

— Скоро дырку прожжешь, — проговаривает Джонни, оглядываясь на Куна и немного отпивая. — Нравится вид?

— Просто думаю, почему каждый раз, когда я тебя встречаю, ты будто совсем другой человек, — отвечает.

Джонни поджимает губы, задумываясь над чужими словами, но ответить уже не успевает.

— Ты к Тэну? — спрашивает Джонни, выходя из лифта, и продолжает, дождавшись кивка: — Я провожу.

У Тэна нет времени с ним разговаривать, потому что Кун передает ему вещи ровно перед началом следующего занятия.

Кун думает, что теперь может возвращаться домой, и он уже собирается, но останавливается возле двери кабинета с именем Джонни на ней.

Может, он пожалеет, но он коротко стучит, прежде чем заглянуть внутрь.

Джонни сидит за столом, просматривая бумаги. Он не сразу поднимает голову, поэтому у Куна есть несколько секунд, чтобы лицезреть его сосредоточенное лицо. Когда же Джонни поднимает глаза, он выглядит удивленным.

Он указывает Куну на кресло в углу кабинета.

— Проходи, садись, — произносит он, поднимаясь со своего места.

Когда Кун садится, Джонни уже обошел свой стол и садится на его край, чтобы между ними не было препятствий.

Кун позволяет себе рассматривать его лицо, и взгляд его цепляется за мочки ушей. Джонни замечает этот взгляд и заправляет волосы, давая возможность разглядеть аккуратные гвоздики.

— На работе нужно соблюдать дресс-код, — смеется он. — Иначе не профессионально.

Кун кивает.

— Тебе идет, — говорит он, заставляя Джонни улыбнуться чуть шире.

Кун не знает, зачем Джонни все это делает. Что именно он делает. Обычно ли для него это? Просто черта характера? Флиртует ли тот с ним, или просто крайне дружелюбен. Стоит ли Куну отвечать на это тем же. Кун неожиданно чувствует себя глупо.

— Если я отвлекаю…

— Нет, что ты, — перебивает его Джонни. Он немного наклоняет голову вбок, все так же не отрывая от Куна взгляд. — Все в порядке. Расскажи мне, как прошла твоя неделя.

***

Кун проводит следующие несколько выходных в более привычной для себя обстановке.

Он уговаривает Тэна заняться уборкой, собрать и выкинуть весь мусор и ненужные вещи. Тэн сначала сопротивляется, но вскоре входит во вкус, поднимая клубы пыли, когда они вытаскивают старые электроприборы. Да, им точно нужна была уборка.

Под вечер Кун завязывает несколько больших пакетов, чтобы отнести к мусоркам. Он хочет предложить Тэну посмотреть что-нибудь, когда у того звонит телефон.

Кун относит пакеты в прихожую, а когда возвращается от спокойствия на лице Тэна нет и следа.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он.

Тэн поднимает на него расфокусированный взгляд.

— Это Джонни, — он убирает телефон в карман. — Кто-то из его бывших подкараулил его, мне нужно забрать его.

— Он не пострадал?

Тэн неопределенно ведет головой.

— Я пойду с тобой, — говорит Кун. — Вдруг понадобится помощь.

Джонни сидит в комнате персонала, куда проводит их бармен, когда они приходят. Джонни живой и здоровый и даже улыбается им, когда видит. Улыбается криво, тут же шипит, потому что губа разбита, а лед помогает только условно.

Кун заказывает им такси, пока Тэн проверяет Джонни на наличие синяков. У него содрана кожа на костяшках правой руки; помимо губы, еще несколько ссадины на подбородке, но в целом — он в порядке.

— Я большой мальчик, Тэн, — фыркает Джонни, когда тот отнимает у него лед. — Могу за себя постоять, он просто застал меня врасплох.

Тэн не очень убежден.

— Сегодня останешься у нас, — заявляет он. — Не хочу, чтобы этот ублюдок проследил за тобой до дома.

Джонни хочет возразить, но Тэн давит льдом на ранку сильнее, заставляя зашипеть от боли.

— Такси сейчас подъедет, — сообщает им Кун. — Уже можем выходить.

Уже в такси Кун видит, как маска на лице Джонни трескается. Между бровей пролегает складка, взгляд безэмоционально направлен куда-то вниз, ни намека на улыбку. Кун наблюдает за ним через зеркало с переднего сидения и только вздыхает.

Тэн отправляет Джонни в душ, говорит ему, чтобы выходил не раньше, чем через полчаса. Джонни только закатывает глаза, пытаясь отшутиться, но Тэн его не слушает.

— Найдешь ему что-нибудь посвободнее? — обращается Тэн к Куну.

— Из своего? — уточняет тот. Тэн кивает.

— У вас один размер.

Кун смотрит на Джонни, соглашаясь.

— Я занесу в душ, — говорит он. Джонни кивает. — Вместе с полотенцем.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Джонни, немного кланяясь.

Кун старается не смотреть, когда заходит в ванную. Душевая кабинка запотела достаточно, чтобы ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но Кун все равно замечает чужую сидящую под струями фигуру. Он уходит, ничего не говоря.

Он присоединяется к Тэну на кухне, разложившему на столе несколько замороженных полуфабрикатов. Он смотрел на них так, будто только одним своим взглядом мог превратить их в уголь.

Кун достает контейнер с кофе для машины и косо смотрит на Тэна, так и не сдвинувшегося с места.

— Может, лучше пиццу?

Тэн вздрагивает, прежде чем оглянуться на него и приподнять коробку с замороженной пиццей.

— Пиццу, — соглашается он. И опускает коробку обратно. — Я закажу с доставкой.

— Ты осуждаешь меня?

Кун вздрагивает, не ожидав вопроса. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на кухонные часы, прежде чем развернуться лицом к Джонни.

Половина первого, Кун думал, что тот уже спит на разложенном Тэном диване в гостиной. Сам Тэн точно спал, учитывая его ранний завтрак с девушкой.

Возможно, Кун слишком громко гремел посудой.

— С чего мне осуждать тебя? — не понимает Кун и указывает на стол, предлагая сесть. — Воды?

— Кофе, — отвечает Джонни, но Кун все равно наливает ему стакан воды. — Хотя бы за то, что сплю со всеми. Ну, или типа того.

— Типа того? — глупо переспрашивает Кун. Джонни невесело улыбается.

Он смотрит в стол, ковыряя одну из узорных салфеток.

— Ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, как мало людей доходит до последней базы, — проговаривает он. — Вот, например, ты, — он поднимает взгляд на Куна, — какой была первая твоя мысль, когда ты увидел меня?

— Что ты хорошо танцуешь? — неуверенно предполагает Кун. Джонни смеется, но качает головой.

— Спасибо, но по попытайся еще.

Кун правда пытается вспомнить.

— Что ты высокий?

— Бинго, — почти восклицает Джонни. Сейчас все еще ночь, и разбудить друга он не хочет. — Довольно высокий, правда? Еще и крупный, не какая-то шпала. Просто идеальный человек, чтобы броситься к нему в объятья, но… — он вздыхает и опускает голову на сложенные на столе руки. — Но броситься к кому-нибудь в объятья хочу я сам, и для некоторых людей это проблема, что я не могу их вести. Или крупные мужские тела их не возбуждают, им нужен кто-то маленький, кто не сможет усомниться в их авторитете. Я под этот критерий не попадаю.

Кун хмурится.

— Как же тот, кто напал на тебя сегодня?

Джонни протяженно мычит, обдумывая.

— Он определенно хотел меня, — соглашается. — Даже обхаживал меня. Ты, наверное, не вспомнишь, но это был он, когда мы случайно столкнулись в туалете, — Джонни возвращает свое внимание к салфетке, и Кун ему благодарен.

Ему нужно некоторое время, чтобы справиться со смущением.

— Я ему запомнился, очевидно, — продолжает Джонни. — Впрочем, единственное, в чем он был хорош, это его рот. Знал бы ты, какие слова он мне шептал, сколько лести лил, но все равно не трахнул, — Джонни фыркает. — На прошлой неделе попытался позвать с собой вновь, но мне не хотелось. Сегодня тоже пытался, но, очевидно, такая сука, как я, возомнил о себе слишком много, — он вздыхает. — Нас разнял бармен, но, кажется, больше в тот клуб мне ходить не стоит, Тэн прав. Жаль, через пару лет вряд ли я смогу себе это позволить.

— Если хочешь сходить в клуб, я могу пойти с тобой, — тихо произносит Кун, заставляя Джонни удивленно посмотреть на него. — Или мы можем найти другой клуб.

Джонни садится ровно, сконфуженно глядя на Куна.

— Почему?

Кун пожимает плечами, не находя, что ответить.

— Если хочешь.

Джонни поджимает губы и чувствует себя ничуть не лучше Куна.

— Ты хороший друг, ты знаешь это? — говорит он, и Кун глупо качает головой, отчего Джонни слабо улыбается. — Мне даже хочется, чтобы ты таким не был.

— Почему?

— В моем случае, хорошие друзья — это опасно, — отвечает Джонни. — Они дают мне чувство теплоты и комфорта, а потом я вновь вспоминаю, что один.

— Но ты не один.

— Но я не могу прийти к Тэну и требовать от него внимания и любви, — Джонни не дает ему времени возразить. — Я понимаю, что от партнера я тоже ничего не могу требовать, но это другое. Я не могу быть с друзьями близок, не могу их любить любовью, которой хочу. Дружба это великое чувство, но мне слишком мало его, — Джонни смотрит в сторону, глубоко дыша, чтобы успокоить внезапно разбушевавшиеся мысли. Кун его не перебивает. — Глупо искать утешение в руках незнакомцев, но их слова, которые они мне шепчут, прежде чем разочароваться и уйти, их поцелуи, прикосновения. Это заставляет ненадолго поверить, притвориться, что кто-то любит меня. Это, наверное, очень глупо.

Джонни не смотрит на него все то время, что уходит у Куна на подбор слов. Он соврет, если скажет, что после чужого монолога у него ничего не сжалось внутри.

Кун скользит взглядом по его профилю. По бессильно опущенным векам, слипшимся ресничкам, задерживаясь взглядом на влаге, стоящей в чужих глазах. Еще задерживается на чужих губах, чуть подрагивающих в попытке успокоиться, небольшой полоске засохшей крови там, где треснула губа.

Прокручивает в голове чужие слова и отмечает, что на шее совсем не осталось следов, будто ничего не было. Дальше — только полувыцветшая футболка Куна, разношенная им же за несколько лет.

— Джонни, — зовет он. — Что, если я не хочу быть твоим другом?

У Джонни на лице гамма эмоций, когда Кун встает со своего места и обходит стол.

Он останавливается перед ним и медлит, прежде чем протянуть руку и осторожно, почти невесомо коснуться пальцами кожи возле ссадин. Со временем они тоже затянутся и исчезнут.

Джонни держит его двумя руками за кисть, не отводя и не отпуская.

— Хорошо, потому что я тебе другом быть тоже не хочу.  



End file.
